


No Secret Between Us - 我们之间没有秘密

by Kyokusyuu



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bottom Eddie Brock, M/M, Other, PWP, Symbiotic Relationship, Tentacle Sex, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Trans Venom Symbiote, 埃迪x女体化毒液, 失禁, 女体化毒液, 性窒息, 斜线无意义, 灌肠
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokusyuu/pseuds/Kyokusyuu
Summary: 一个从直肠通往心脏的爱情故事。
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 16





	No Secret Between Us - 我们之间没有秘密

自从埃迪·布洛克习惯了有一只外星生物时常不经过他的同意随便占用他的身体之后，日子倒也没有变得多难捱。这并不是说老好人埃迪没有办法将那只共生体赶出去。相反，共生体害怕声波和火，这是两个太过明显的弱点。然而毒液——埃迪体内嚣张跋扈的外星生命，似乎一点也不在意暴露自己的弱点。他救过埃迪的命，光凭这点，他的宿主就不会毫无理由地把他赶走。只要他在埃迪的体内待得够久，对方就会越来越依赖他带来的改变。他使他的人类变得强壮，敏捷，无坚不摧。任谁都抵御不了这样的诱惑，毒液对这点有持无恐。  
  
生命基金会事件结束后，埃迪赢回了工作，但他仍旧住在那间隔音极差的小公寓内。虽然毒液一度心血来潮要撮合他和安妮，但他俩已经彻底分手了，安妮有了自己的生活和爱人，偶尔对他表现出过分的关心，也只是习惯使然。  
  
安妮以为毒液在那场爆炸里死了，因此有一段时间总是小心翼翼地待他。而埃迪一直没有告诉安妮毒液还活着，他不想费劲解释为何自己仍愿意与一只‘寄生虫’厮混在一起。他害怕安妮失望的眼神，虽然后者已经因为他混蛋的表现失望过太多次了。  
  
好在毒液轻易地被其他东西分散了注意力，不再兴致勃勃地想要当外星红娘，埃迪为此松了口气。可是他很快发现，毒液对人类产生了过分的好奇心，整日孜孜不倦地研究人类的行为和思考模式，并昵称他们为‘复杂的肉罐头’。  
  
_好人的脑子和坏人的脑子吃起来会有什么不同呢？_  
  
如果毒液说这话的时候没有借他的嘴把口水流得到处都是，也许埃迪可以说服自己，他的共生体是真的想和人类友好共处。  
  
最近的毒液迷上了看电视。在捏碎三个遥控器之后毒液终于学会了如何控制力量来操作那个古怪的塑料块。当埃迪用笔记本电脑更新专栏的时候，毒液会自行实体化一个小脑袋观看各种电视节目。他的冰箱上已经有了一张完整的追剧表。毒液尤其热爱野生动物系列，埃迪不止一次怀疑毒液把它们当作了美食节目。  
  
这段共存的日子里，埃迪感觉自己仿佛是个为家庭生计到处奔波劳碌的男主人，存在的价值除了为‘妻子’贪得无厌的肚子购买无止尽的垃圾食物外，还要额外提供娱乐项目。  
  
令人惋惜的是，毒液的娱乐项目除了看电视，还有埃迪本人。  
  
一旦埃迪出门采访，路上就会被几十个无聊的问题逼得戴上耳机大声播放活结的歌曲。通常情况下毒液会示威般在他体内横冲直撞，最后妥协的人永远是他。  
  
有句话是怎么说的来着？不要脸的那一个总是备受优待。  
  
埃迪不胜其烦地向毒液解释为什么他更喜欢中国餐馆的炒面而不是炒饭；为什么人们要站在自动电梯的左边而空出右边；为什么喝醉后他会控制不住自己的四肢；为什么路边坐着流浪汉但不是每一个路过的人都会给他们钱。他尽可能让自己听上去富有耐心，由于毒液近期过分的乖巧，他不想激怒他的共生体，导致大半夜跳到马路上咬掉某个倒霉蛋的脑袋。  
  
直到一天早上，他被闹钟吵醒后仍然缩在被窝里，脑内响起了毒液的声音。尚未清醒的他不能马上理解毒液提出的问题——他还什么都没干，没有洗澡刷牙，没有把牙膏挤在牙刷上而不是挤进嘴里。所以这个安静的早上到底有什么他非答不可的问题？埃迪抓了抓头发，叹了口气，开始试图抓住毒液话里的意思，而共生体在重复了三遍同样的问题后，终于不耐烦地从埃迪的左肩处钻出了脑袋。  
  
“你的生殖器为什么每天早上都会翘起来？”  
  
埃迪靠在床头睡眼朦胧地与那张血盆大口对视，等他理解了对方话里的意思后，瞬间涨红了脸。他尴尬地抓着被子，并拢双腿试图将那个不受控制的部位藏起来。他没料到毒液的好奇心有一天会涉及到性的领域，即使他和他的外星人共用一个身体，也不代表他能毫无芥蒂地与他谈论他的晨勃问题。  
  
埃迪心虚地撇开眼睛，瞪着床下的毛料拖鞋。毒液已经能读懂人类面部所传达的情绪了，虽然他不需要靠这个来了解他的宿主，但埃迪明显的逃避像是故意隐瞒了一个天大的秘密，这让他很不高兴。  
  
”在人类社会你不能随便问别人任何有关他们下半身的问题，这非常不礼貌。”埃迪看他的表情活像在看一只随地撒尿的宠物狗。  
  
”别这样跟我说话。“毒液威胁一般膨大自己，居高临下地俯视他。  
  
“我又没有别的意思。”埃迪抓着被子，往床里缩了一下，“个人空间你懂吗？我不是什么事都必须和你分享。”  
  
“你是我的，埃迪，我想我有权利知道你所有的事情。包括为什么你的生殖器会在早上翘起来。”  
  
“关你什么事情。”  
  
“你每天早上充血的地方让我也变得很奇怪，如果这是什么病我当然要想办法治好你。”  
  
共生体还有感知宿主性欲的功能？埃迪觉得自己被迫跨入了一个未知领域。毒液到底是如何进化出这么糟糕的身体连接？要不是他也是那根绳上的蚂蚱，他真想把毒液捐出去造福人类。  
  
“这是男人……呃，正常的反应。”埃迪委婉地说。  
  
“你没有说实话，你体内的荷尔蒙现在正乱糟糟的。”  
  
“我说了，你不相信。”  
  
“如果你说的确实是实话。”毒液恐吓般嘶嘶地吐着舌头。  
  
“跟你说不清楚，我不想谈论这个。”  
  
埃迪意识到气氛的不对劲，迫切想要做些什么打破这个僵局。于是他掀开被子下床，故意忽略那些近在咫尺的尖牙，踢着拖鞋走进卫生间。  
  
“这是我们的问题。”毒液在我们这个词上落下重音，将膨胀的脑袋缩回便捷尺寸，跟着埃迪绕了个圈停在他面前，好像一条搭在他脖子上的丑陋围巾，“我们之间没有秘密。”  
  
埃迪泄愤一般掀开马桶圈想要解决憋了一晚的小便，但他突然想到毒液正围绕他的器官不依不饶，手停在拉裤子的动作上不动了。毒液发现他的停顿，从他的胯骨旁伸出两条触手替他拉下了内裤，甚至体贴地托住他的阴茎对准马桶，仿佛替男人把尿是件再自然不过的事情。  
  
埃迪又一次涨红了脸，瞪着眼前晃悠的异形脑袋，颇为无奈地说，“你…你能不能回避一下？”  
  
“为什么？”毒液不解地问，“现在连上厕所也成为你的私人秘密了？“  
  
“你看着我尿不出来。”  
  
“矫情。”毒液嗤笑一声，消失在埃迪的左肩。外星共生体对人类的语气模仿得惟妙惟肖，但埃迪无心在乎这个。  
  
毒液没有收回托着埃迪阴茎的触手，他认为这是对共宿人类提供的友好帮助，可埃迪却认为这是越界的多管闲事。他膀胱酸胀，却紧张得连一滴该死的尿都挤不出来。埃迪人生中第一次感到如此窘迫。  
  
_它平时软得就像一坨豆皮，充血后竟然可以这么硬。_ 毒液在埃迪脑里评论道，似乎对那个东西产生了浓厚的兴趣。他突然啊了一声，用一种恍然大悟的口吻宣布道， _我知道了，这是哺乳动物渴望交配的信号！_  
  
“你不会为此得到一个A的。”埃迪低头与胯间的触手搏斗，两条讨人厌的东西反而得寸进尺地缠上了他的阴茎。  
  
_或许我可以帮帮你呢。_  
  
没有温度的组织扫过他的龟头，埃迪一个激灵，盯着自己的胯下。他的阴茎被蔓延开的黑色黏液包裹了起来，黏液顺着毛细血管网像某种生长迅速的黏菌，瞬间侵占了肉红色的地盘，把那里装饰成了一个令人作呕地物件。  
  
“我不需要你的帮忙！”埃迪气急败坏地喊，一股冰冷的电流顺着尾椎缓缓向上，他忍不住打了个寒颤。  
  
_别紧张，你会习惯这个的。_  
  
毒液似乎很享受埃迪的惊慌失措。他的黏液组织在埃迪的阴茎表面蠕动，有那么一两根纤毛尽职地搔刮着尿道口，埃迪的脑子里响起了毒液嘶哑的口哨声。  
  
_嘘～嘘嘘～_  
  
强烈的尿意和令人心慌的触感折磨得埃迪冷汗淋漓，他终于失去了冷静，大声叫到：“我可以自己解决，把这该死的东西拿走！”  
  
毒液停下了口哨，从埃迪的肚脐眼里钻出来，饶有兴致地观察着那根完全翘起来的东西。  
  
从来没有人如此赤裸裸地盯着他的胯下看过，尤其那个对象根本不能被称之为人。  
  
“我们约法三章的第一条就是绝不在不经过我的同意下随意使用我的身体！”埃迪气得跳脚，用手指去抠死死缠住他的胶质，爆出一连串粗口，却不小心被口水呛到，狼狈地咳得昏天暗地。  
  
毒液眯着白色的被称之为眼睛的部分，凑近他宿主的胯间，一副发现新奇玩具的模样。埃迪喘过气来，低头看向他的共生体，马上意识到了他在研究什么，两腿下意识的收拢。  
  
“别闹了，我要迟到了！”他软化下来，试图转移对方的注意力。  
  
毒液的表情有了一丝微妙的变化，是被称为戏谑和兴奋的情绪，他完全没有在意埃迪的话，卷起的触手放到了埃迪的大腿上。  
  
“不！”埃迪意识到他想做什么，匆忙捂住脆弱的性征想要逃跑。共生体充满黏力的组织从他的背部伸出狠狠地将他仰面掼在地板上，扯掉了他的内裤。埃迪仿佛失去了最后的尊严，把一切毫无保留地曝露开来。他大声地骂了句脏话，愤恨地扫过四周，像是要破坏什么似的，事实上他只是在回避毒液的目光。  
  
毒液甩着舌头，盯着他的下体。那是两条结实的腿，覆有肌肉，显得有力，但并不是外星人的对手。腿间的雄性象征高高翘起，下面还有一个多线状向内收拢的圆孔，此刻因为紧张而不停缩动。毒液蛇一样的脑袋钻入他的腿间，把他的私处看了个透，还时不时地抬起头观察埃迪的脸，像是要把那部位和他的脸联系在一起。埃迪一脸愤恨地瞪着别处，因为刚才咳嗽的后遗症而喉咙发痒，不停地吞咽，嘴角被咳嗽带出的唾液沾湿，眼圈红得好像哭过一样。  
  
这副可怜得模样，让毒液突然有了进食的欲望。  
  
埃迪的拳头松开又握紧，像个耻辱柱般被牢牢黏在厕所里瞪着天花板。腿间那玩意儿的感觉依然强烈，套子一般的生物薄膜向内挤压他的阴茎。男人的欲望和思想是两套可悲的独立系统，埃迪的背心向上翻开，身上满是汗水带来的潮意。  
  
共生体将脑袋绕到宿主面前，一双白色的眼睛泛着诡异的光芒，缺乏人类应有的感情，但声音听上去饱含兴味，“我该怎么帮你？”  
  
“别管它，它自己会缩回去！”埃迪嘴上不肯认输，虽然他没奢望自己的意见会被毒液听进耳朵里。  
  
毒液盯着气势汹汹的男人，不禁怀念起他刚被附身时害怕得像个孬种的模样。仔细看看，埃迪长了一张能迷死女人的脸。毒液的学习能力很快，他已经懂得分辨人类社会的审美标准了。这样的一张脸笑起来必定是个祸害，加上他还有人类女性喜爱的胸肌和腹肌，从各方面看都是一个很有魅力的男性。这样的男性却是个连发情期都找不到异性交配的loser，毒液对这个结论感到迷惑。  
  
但埃迪何其有幸——遇到一个善良的，聪明的，富有同情心的外星伴侣，为了他的身心健康操碎了心。毒液举起一根巨大的触手，从长度到笔直竖起的姿态都充满了令人退避三舍的侵略性。  
  
埃迪张大嘴巴：“不，你想都别想！“  
  
“别担心，它是柔软的。”像是为了印证自己的话，毒液甩了甩那根庞大的触手，“看吧。”  
  
如果眼神可以喷火，毒液现在已经变成了一撮炉灰。  
  
“根本不是这个问题！”埃迪在心里把共生体从头辱骂到了细胞质，“你到底为什么要这样？”  
  
“你难道不是正在经历发情吗？如果不交配的话会很难受吧？”毒液用触手小心地碰了碰埃迪的腿根，以此证明这根张牙舞爪的凶器实际非常安全舒适。  
  
埃迪沉默了，一时间不知道作出什么回应。他突然了解到野生动物节目给他的共生体带来了什么糟糕的性教育。他决定等一下就把电视机丢出去。  
  
“人类不存在发情期。”埃迪终于找回了舌头，虽然和外星生物讨论发情问题是件不可理喻的事情，但是眼下显然是他的贞操更重要，“况且，晨勃是每个正常男人都会有的生理现象，你不用做任何多余的事情！”  
  
“人类和猴子有共同的祖先。”  
  
“在几百万年前就分道扬镳了。”埃迪拿出所剩无几的耐心，“猴子不会说话，人类也没有赤身裸体在大街上看到异性就冲上去交配。我们是高级动物，高级动物不随便和别人做爱！”  
  
“说得好像电视里第一次见面就交配的直立生物不是人类一样。”毒液不以为然地说。  
  
埃迪被自己的共生体噎了一下：“总之我不是这样的人。” 他绝不能放弃自己的屁股。  
  
毒液认为他的人类想的太多了，他们只是要一起进行一些快乐的事情，毕竟电视里那些交配的生物看上去都挺不错的。当然他不会告诉埃迪其实他是在享受支配他的乐趣，所以他没有再反驳，像个忍气吞声的保姆一样照顾了他的情绪。  
  
只是暂时的，毒液想。在让埃迪接受他之前，他得多了解一下人类的交配知识才行。  
  
黑色的黏液潮水般撤回了埃迪的皮肤底下，毒液放过了他，但仍疑惑地盯着那个半硬不软的地方。  
  
“它滴水了。”毒液把脑袋从肚脐眼移回埃迪的左肩，“这也是正常的吗？那是什么？是你的精液吗？”  
  
埃迪噎了一下，差点再次摔到地上。他扶着马桶骂骂咧咧地站起来，“你到底哪里来这么多的问题？”  
  
“我当然需要了解我的宿主。我们是一体的，我们之间没有秘密。”毒液在他耳边说道，那根肉红色的粗壮舌头尖，捅进了他的耳窝里。  
  
埃迪猛地捂住耳朵，打了个冷颤，被忽略的尿意瞬间涌了上来。他遮遮掩掩地扶着抽水箱，“转过去。”他对左肩上摇头晃脑的外星生物命令到，“我要上厕所，你转过去。”  
  
毒液翻了个白眼——如果他有除了眼白以外的部分的话。他把脸绕到男人背后，埃迪在尿出来之前，打开了洗手池的水龙头。  
  
“Pussy.”  
  
埃迪恼羞成怒地用毛巾勒住了毒液的脑袋。  
  
  
  
遮得严严实实地房间里回荡着女人高亢的呻吟，埃迪坐在沙发里，对面的电视正在播放一男一女做爱的画面。埃迪担心自己所剩无几的名声会在今晚被隔音极差的墙壁传得人尽皆知，更多的是在检讨事情为什么会发展到这一步。  
  
在毒液对他的小兄弟和性生活产生了浓厚的兴趣之后，埃迪怕死了毒液哪天会突然把那根树干粗的触手捅进他屁眼里。而他的共生体根本不在乎他因为担惊受怕失眠了好几夜，反而用嚼碎整栋公寓住户的脑袋来威胁他说明人类都是如何从交配中获得快感。  
  
埃迪实在干不出教毒液怎么操自己这种无耻的事情，只能使劲装聋作哑。多亏新时代的科技，毒液没花多少力气就从电脑上了解了所有他想知道的东西。  
  
噢，操他的的互联网！  
  
_所以只要刺激这个部位就会射精吗？_  
  
一条触手从埃迪的手背上窜出敲了敲笔记本电脑屏幕上的男性器官解剖图。  
  
_人类的构造真的挺有趣的。_  
  
埃迪顶着两个黑眼圈和桌子上堆成山的食物搏斗，假装没有听见毒液的话。  
  
_逃避确实很符合你的个性。_ 毒液说， _自然界无能的雄性连交配的权利都没有。如果你听我的去找安妮，起码你后代的基因还能得到优化。_  
  
埃迪从食物堆里抬起头，脸上满是疲倦又厌烦的神色：“我说过我俩已经分手了。”  
  
_你们人类科学家说，欲求不满会让人心情变坏。_  
  
“不要随随便便替我下结论！”埃迪拔高音量，嘴里的碎渣喷的到处都是，“你说的那些只有喜欢男人的才用的上，而我是个直男！”  
  
_人类进化出这个构造总有它的理由。_  
  
“理由就是等老了以后让你撒不出尿！”  
  
_这样可不行_ 。毒液不赞同地说， _你的坏脾气已经严重影响到了我。你必须找点乐子释放压力。_  
  
“你想要我怎样？”埃迪烦躁地抓着脑袋，“难道要我到大街上找个女人给你表演现场吗？”  
  
_我在你电脑里发现了好东西。_  
  
“你为什么会有我的账号密码？”埃迪眼看自己手背上的触手熟练地登陆了他常去的黄色网站。  
  
_VIP会员，嗯？_  
  
“那又如何。”  
  
_你还看过两个男人交配。_ 毒液点开了他的浏览记录。  
  
“我是为了寻找新闻素材。”埃迪拍开毒液的触手，抢回对电脑的控制权，“这不代表什么。再说了，人都有点猎奇心理。”  
  
_也包括和触手吗？_  
  
“停停停，别把这个画面放进我脑子里！”埃迪受不了的大叫。  
  
_你得开始习惯自慰的时候有我在你的脑子里。一起看吧。_  
  
“不，没门儿。”埃迪不买账地瞪着笔记本电脑屏幕反射出的狰狞面孔，毒液的倒影向他微微俯身，威胁一般从皮肤底下涌出黑色黏液盖住了他半张脸。  
  
在毒汁彻底吞噬他之前，埃迪识时务地举手投降，“好吧，好吧。”他说，“但得是正常的那种。”  
  
毒液没再发表意见，只是用触手勾来了一盒卫生纸。  
  
这就是为什么，埃迪此刻坐如针毡地陪他的共生体观看色情影片，这和父母一起看电视时出现男女接吻画面差不多尴尬，有好几次埃迪在镜头特写的时候把眼睛转向了别处。  
  
他是个正常男人，和安妮分手以后没有过别的女人。自从毒液寄生在他身上，他就停止接触和性有关的东西了，纯洁得连一张小黄图都不再看。并不是说他没了这方面的需求，而是他不想因为毒液的存在让自慰变成一场表演。  
  
“你在等什么？”毒液的脑袋从埃迪的左肩钻出来，给了他一个打量的眼神，“你完全不用在意我。”共生体好心地把卫生纸盒往埃迪身边推了推。  
  
“别管我。”埃迪停下抖腿的动作不耐烦地说，因为毒液实体化了脑袋而干脆把脸埋进了靠枕里，“我不懂你为什么非要看这个，耍我很好玩吗？”  
  
“我们本身没有性别，我们的性别取决于我们的宿主。所以你的荷尔蒙会影响我。”毒液慢慢靠近埃迪，嘴巴停在了他的脑后，一个近得令人毛骨悚然的距离，“而且，我的可塑性很强，模仿能力也很棒……”  
  
埃迪埋在靠枕里爱答不理地哼了一声，下一秒身体猛地在沙发上僵直坐起。他发誓他恨死了那些黏糊糊地组织。他一把抓住毒液的脖子，怒道：“嘿！我们说好不再这么干的！”  
  
毒液愉快地咧着嘴，“诚实一点吧，埃迪，你喜欢这样。”  
  
“我不喜欢。”埃迪咬紧牙齿，用尽全力抓住共生体头以下的部分。但他无法站起来，或者动一下。他的手指几乎全部陷进了毒液颈部的黏浆里。这是个不甘心的姿态，强硬但脆弱，他在奋力支撑，但双手还是被拉开，然后彻底钉在沙发背上。这种不受支配的无力感无论尝试多少次都令人恐惧不安，好像陷入身不由己的噩梦一般。  
  
“别挣扎了埃迪，我只是想帮帮你。”毒液扭了扭了他的长脖子，游到埃迪胸前。他的宿主还在做无谓的抵抗，共生体黏性极大的组织扭住男人的两条手臂固定在腰后，埃迪没有办法与这非人的力量抗衡，被迫挺起胸膛。  
  
“别闹了！”男人像个标本一样扭曲着手脚，转动眼睛，布满汗水的脸有股诱人凌虐的无助。  
  
“没什么好害羞的。”毒液的触手探入他的衣服，尖端在胸前划过，描绘他的腹肌，“你总不能一辈子躲着这个。”  
  
埃迪艰难地喘息，因触手的恶意戏弄起了满身鸡皮疙瘩，视频里女人不断的淫叫令他头昏脑胀，“是不能，但是…你不是…该死！别碰我…”  
  
他听到了裤链拉开的声音，毒液的触手滑进他的裤子里，隔着内裤抚摸他的阴茎，他的顶端已经有了湿迹，那根不听话的玩意儿也硬得从内裤边缘露出来。  
  
“非要这样吗？” 埃迪咬牙切齿地问。  
  
“就像动物会互相理毛。”毒液漫不经心地说，“我们可比它们亲密多了。”共生体晃荡的大舌头如同恐怖片里令人作呕的生物，拱起来舔了舔埃迪皱紧的眉心，“你难道不想知道我能为你提供什么服务吗？”  
  
毒液的语气中洋溢着一股势必会被夸赞的得意。他把触手变成一块扁平地组织，像一只光滑柔软的手掌，裹住埃迪充血的阴茎模仿色情片里手淫的样子撸动。  
  
埃迪呛了一声，闭上眼睛，手指胡乱地挣扎，前端在刺激下很快淌出液体沾湿了那只触手。毒液原本对刻意讨好他的宿主没什么兴趣，但埃迪给出的反应实在太有趣了。男人以为他的共生体不知道他偶尔抑制不住地躁动意味着什么。当然，以前的毒液确实不懂，但他是一个体贴好学的室友，不介意用其他方式来支付房租。  
  
肉欲的气味缠绕在埃迪的鼻尖，性器的热度仿佛吸走了全身的血液。他费力地呼吸，精孔处渗出的淫液，顺着贲张的柱体滑入毛发里，折射出亮晶晶地光。触手磨了磨他颤抖的顶端，埃迪倒吸一口气，喉咙里滚动的声音都变了调。分叉的触手顺着阴茎往下，轻柔地卷起下方的阴囊，另一根“啪”地抽在埃迪的大腿内侧，鞭挞的声音回荡在室内显得特别响亮。  
  
埃迪吓了一跳，羞耻地蜷起了脚趾。一眼看过去，衣服被掀起了大半，裤子卡在膝弯处，勃起的阴茎和被淫水打湿的腿根一览无遗。埃迪羞愤地想要杀人，他从未遭受过这样的待遇，被一个外星生物禁锢着猥亵，偏偏身体让某种难以言喻的快感挟持了，莫名其妙失去了反抗的心思，大脑像一坨浆糊，心跳得飞快。  
  
毒液不紧不慢地撩拨埃迪，困住他肉柱的组织内侧浮现一排排凸起的小颗粒，那感觉仿佛是把凸点安全套反着套在阴茎上。分叉的触手玩弄着他的阴囊，有些在腿根最软的肉上拍打，留下浅浅地红印，混杂着汗水和淫水，湿漉漉地一片春光。  
  
距离上一次自己动手不知道是多久之前，埃迪憋了太长时间，情欲控制不住地倾巢而出，但仍然感到不好意思。他的下面早已被弄的到处都是水，刁钻的触手钻入性器顶端的开口，巨大的刺激让埃迪瘫在沙发上过电般地颤抖，甚至爆出了难听的脏话，然而沙哑的语气反倒更像是调情。  
  
这样一个鲜活，温暖，蒸腾着肉香，汁水淋漓的生物……  
  
毒液顷刻间充满了进食的欲望。他的舌头从左边晃到右边，迫切地卷上埃迪的脖子，嚼碎过无数头颅的嘴巴以一种胆战心惊的角度张开……下一秒，他立刻意识到这是他的宿主，并不是什么可以随意处置的食物。毒液收回参差不齐的利齿，但埃迪的下颚还是被撕开了两道血口，和汗混在一起，淌成一道道鲜红的水痕。  
  
“你想吃了我？”埃迪不敢置信地瞪着他的共生体，可惜泪汪汪地红眼眶实在没有什么威慑力。绽开的皮肉底下有黑色的液体急速蠕动，不过几秒伤口便恢复如初。  
  
“对不起，人类的食物所提供的热量实在太小了，我总是饿着肚子。”  
  
毒液小声抱怨，讨好地舔掉埃迪脖子上的血，意犹未尽地砸了下嘴。暖色的灯光从埃迪身侧漫射过来，为那张因疼痛和快感扭曲的脸镀上半边金黄。这么近的距离下，毒液发现一滴水珠沾在男人扑扇的睫毛上，正摇摇欲坠。  
  
于是他伸出舌头舔掉了它。  
  
色情片里的男女换了个姿势，女人分开双腿骑在男人的跨上，疯狂地摆动腰肢。喇叭里的呻吟更大了，毒液像是被画面吸引一般凑到电视前，假装刚才想要吃掉埃迪的冲动不曾发生过。  
  
“你能松开我吗？”埃迪用商量的口气说，“剩下的我可以自己来。”他摆低姿态，算是接受了自己以后都要在另一个生物面前解决性欲这个事实，“你总不会真的想要……你知道……嗯？”  
  
“你的手绝对不会比我更好。”毒液转过来，指了指画面里浑然忘我的两个人，“你要试试这个吗？”  
  
埃迪怀疑的看着他，眼神像是在看一只突然变异的宠物狗。  
  
“我可以为你做这个。”毒液直视他的宿主，眼白泛着光，无论从哪个角度看都参杂着一丝不怀好意。  
  
大量的黑色胶体从埃迪的腹部脱出来，迅速地凝聚成了一个曲线丰满的屁股。埃迪眨眨眼睛，确定了毒液正在用他的能力实体化一个女人的下体，而不是他在做梦。  
  
“猎奇色情片都不敢这么演。”埃迪小声嘀咕。  
  
黑色的，黏稠的液体，像是高温融化后的沥青，争先恐后地挤到一起。两瓣饱满浑圆的臀肉底下分出一双修长的腿，脚上甚至还蹬着两只高跟鞋。  
  
泛着皮质光泽的腿叉开来，跨到埃迪的腿上。  
  
_你得自己放进去。_ 毒液的声音在埃迪脑中响起，用的是黄片里勾引女孩们上床时惯用的语气。  
  
埃迪的脸隐隐透出狰狞地虚影，共生体与他融合得十分完美，早在埃迪意识到之前，他的身体就主动背叛了他，身后的手伸出来扶起自己的性器，轻易地滑进了那个诡异的胶皮屁股里，契合得仿佛同一个人。  
  
毒液创造出来的屁股夹着他主动坐到了底，埃迪哼了一声，机械性地收紧胳膊，托住两片臀瓣。  
  
一个只有下半身的女性胶膜，骑在埃迪身上扭着屁股上下摇动，仿佛一个高级男用自慰器，实在诡异得过头。埃迪被不真实的虚无感包围，像是掉进了泥潭的中心，越是挣扎越是远离现实。  
  
男人都是欲望动物，勃发的性器被紧致肉感的甬道一点点咬住吞入，那深处还有许多迫不及待纠缠上来的小触手主动磨着他敏感的龟头。埃迪爽得扬起脖子，不自觉漏出一声呻吟。等眼花的没有那么厉害了，他甩甩头，将短发上的汗水抖落，接着往前狠狠一送。或许是太刺激了，刺激的他忘记了正在跟自己的共生体交欢是多么匪夷所思的画面。  
  
胸上传来一阵刺痛，埃迪低头看去，两条小触手正咬着他挺立的乳头。酥麻混合奇异的拉扯感，沿着胸部电流似的淌遍全身，呻吟从牙缝中漏出来，带着点不情不愿的快乐。埃迪梗着一口气，十指用力掐入毒液具现化的屁股里，从最初的矜持到放纵粗暴，胯骨撞击着那意外柔软的胶球，像是雄性的天性使然，哪怕到了这种时候，也不愿轻易认输。  
  
欲望驱使下几乎本能的，埃迪变换着角度撞击那个由不属于地球的物质聚集而成的物体，湿淋淋的甬道随着操干的频率溅出淫液。他插得很深，耻毛都蹭到了入口的边缘，满布青筋的阴茎在被自己的液体弄湿的洞里贪得无厌地抽动。  
  
这种体验对毒液来说是新奇的，共生体的组织没有神经系统，只有最原始的应激反应。他对世界的理解全部来自于宿主的感知，人类性欲带来的震撼，使毒液像坨趋光的黏菌，更紧更密地融入了埃迪的脊髓之中。  
  
他的一部分组织包裹着埃迪的阴茎，人类反馈的类似于真正插入的快乐，煽动着毒液为数不多的感情。  
  
他想让他的人类更快乐，要怎么做才能让他的人类更快乐呢？  
  
黑色的黏液从埃迪的毛孔中渗透出来手舞足蹈地扭动，拧成几股灵活地触手，在男人的耳后，脖子，腋下，腰腹，有一下没一下的抚摸。在什么情况下轻巧地搔弄，又在什么情况下可以进行一些无伤大雅的抽打，毒液对埃迪大脑的奖赏回路了如指掌。  
  
触手吸在埃迪的脖子和乳头上，就像真正的调情老手一样。埃迪一边觉得痒，一边舒服地说不出话来。他双目紧闭，满面潮红，身上尽是些青青紫紫地痕迹，下身更是狼藉一片。  
  
触手们放开埃迪被蹂躏得红肿地乳头，重新掐着人类的胸部，将那两坨柔软的胸肌挤成淫荡的形状。埃迪被弄得烦了，但又忍不住觉得舒服，心想毒液究竟是从哪里学来这些色情的手段。  
  
或许雄性们不切实际的性幻想都是无师自通的。  
  
射精的时候，埃迪的脑袋是空的，眼前全是飞舞的杂色光斑，释放的快感抽光了他全身的骨头，只剩喘气的力道，精液一股股涌出，也不知道被吸去了什么地方。  
  
那些触手沿着他的腰线往下滑去，埃迪觉得屁股里面痒痒的，恍惚间还没有反应过来，突如其来像被击中麻穴的酸痛让埃迪狠狠地抖了一下，前头不受控制地又挤出几滴。当他终于意识到毒液的企图之后，情潮瞬间退得干干净净，吓得从沙发滚到地上，抓起靠枕气急败坏地去遮自己的屁股。  
  
“等等……停……停下！”埃迪结结巴巴地大叫，手脚并用地爬起来，狼狈地抓着裤子。然而在来自身体内部的侵犯面前，任何抵抗都是徒劳的。  
  
_你不喜欢吗？_  
  
一根触手从埃迪的屁股里钻出来，打招呼似的甩了甩，埃迪的心脏骤停了两秒，仿佛下一刻就要原地去世。  
  
“我当然不喜欢！”埃迪咆哮道，“没有哪个男人喜欢被外星触手插屁股！”  
  
_你的脑子可不是这么想的。_  
  
触手往里钻了钻，缓缓地转动着逗弄还未展开的褶皱，悄悄伸出一点，又一下缩回去。那根手指般粗细的触手动作不重，恰到好处地磨过肠道薄膜下的腺体。不会觉得疼痛，却能带来刺激。埃迪呆愣地撅着屁股，像个木头一样任由玩弄，那根刚刚才被他嫌弃过的外星触手弄得他太舒服了，舒服的大脑一片空白，连思考都停滞了。  
  
埃迪晃神的时候，一坨黏液爬到他的喉结上，勾勒着动脉顺势而下，挤进他衣服的领口内，像网一样张开贴在他的胸口用力一拉。后者踉跄着跪倒，还未来得及回神就觉得后颈一重，正是毒液粗大的触手压着他的脖子将他面朝下摁在地上。  
  
埃迪感到毒液在他的体内膨胀，毫无疑问是想要从内部操开他的屁股。他到现在都无法接受这个事是真的发生了——他的共生体不仅变出一个女人的样子接受他，甚至还想干他。他整个背上都起了鸡皮疙瘩，试图甩掉屁股里的东西，但远远看上去更像是在摇屁股求欢。  
  
这一次的侵犯比刚才来的凶狠的多。涨大了几倍的触手翻搅着埃迪的肠肉，摩擦着每一寸黏膜，像是要把他整个人搅成软烂地一团。施暴的那一方似乎完全忘记了对方是第一次，在越干越深的过程中，埃迪的下巴上全是汗珠，肌肉在快感和痛感中微弱的抽动，手无助地想要抓住什么，却只能小幅度地缩了一下。  
  
_你不用忍着。_ 毒液好心地说， _你现在就像个女人一样湿。你看，你想要这个，你为什么不肯承认呢？_  
  
身后传来黏糊糊地水声，埃迪羞得很不得有什么东西能刺聋他的耳朵。后穴已经被逐渐捅开了，保护性分泌的肠液被触手挤出来，顺着臀缝滴到地板上。那东西越来越大了，埃迪能感觉到它在肠道里滑动，一次又一次地深入，向着超出他忍受范围的的地方挺进。  
  
“该死……”脊柱快要被压断了，抽插没完没了，他的身体像块软泥，被顶向前，又被拖回去继续操弄，他甚至连衣服都没脱干净。他到底做错了什么？埃迪努力回想自己什么时候给过毒液错误的暗示，企图用这种方式来分散注意力。但在猛烈的操干下，他忍得越来越幸苦，喘息中漏出一声几不可闻的呻吟，埃迪立刻狠狠地咬住嘴唇，搞得好像嘴硬是为了拼命保护他所剩无几的尊严似的。  
  
毒液缠住他的手腕，拉起来按到他自己的屁股上，埃迪摸到了他插着触手的穴口，还有湿漉漉黏糊糊的肠液。他被毒液突如其来的动作弄懵了，第一反应是怎么可能，但紧接着他就摸到了自己硬邦邦的下体。  
  
_遵从你的本能，埃迪，你的本能是我。_  
  
“不。”埃迪垂死挣扎地说，但那个不字根本说不出气势，反倒坐实了自己向下沉沦的事实。  
  
插在后头的玩意儿又往里挤进了一寸，真正地插到了他能承受的最深处。触手往外抽的时候碾过他的前列腺，埃迪得靠屏住呼吸来阻止呻吟。  
  
_看来你需要一点点教训，才能学会接受现实。_ 惨无人道的侵略者用一种拿他没办法的语气说道。  
  
很快，埃迪连毒液的声音都听不清了。他的脑子越来越晕，呼吸越来越重，只因毒液收紧了他颈间的触手，正缓缓榨干他肺部的空气。他听见自己因为缺氧而停摆的大脑疯狂地尖叫，身体深处有异物蠕动的感觉，他发出急促破碎的气音，本能的想要挣扎，却被疯狂的操干顶得无力移动。  
  
埃迪眼前发黑，耳朵嗡嗡作响，双腿神经性地不断抽搐，若不是聚拢的黏液撑住他的身体，他早就瘫倒在地上。毒液从他颤抖的肩膀钻出来，肉红色的舌尖探入他的嘴里卷住他麻木的舌根。  
  
求生的本能使埃迪主动张开嘴巴，乞求从交缠的缝隙里得到一丝空气，这让他们看上去像在进行一个激烈的深吻。埃迪翻着失焦的眼珠，泪水和口水顺着脸滑下来，当毒液松开他的时候，他如同被雷击中猛然回神，甜美的空气灌入他的气管，压缩成一团的肺部瞬间展开，犹如在死亡边缘徘徊了一回，过了好久，涣散的瞳孔才映出清晰的画面。  
  
“很棒吧？”  
  
毒液安慰一般用舌尖扫过他的鼻头。埃迪张了张嘴却说不出话来，倒是下面的那根遵循了身体的本能，精神抖擞地吐着情液。  
  
埃迪呼呼地喘气，这时才感到下巴和脖子湿漉漉地一片。还没等他喘够，身上的衣服便被扒了个精光。失重感徒然将他包围，埃迪吓得手脚并用搂住离他最近的东西，奈何跪了太久，腿麻得使不上劲，只能由着毒液将他高高托起。  
  
埃迪好歹是个强壮的男人，此刻却像个玩具娃娃一样被毒液轻易举在半空中。又一次，埃迪深刻的体会到他与毒液之间永远无法跨越的，实力上的悬殊鸿沟。这个想法一冒出来，他便自暴自弃地放弃了抵抗。  
  
毒液似乎感受到了埃迪沮丧的情绪，他不明白明明是在做快乐的事情，为什么他的人类要如此闷闷不乐。  
  
“是因为我没有和你约会，所以你在生我的气吗？”毒液想起自己看过的爱情电影，好像确实漏掉了一些步骤。于是他把脑袋缩起来，让自己看上去不再那么咄咄逼人，“或者是因为我没有送你礼物，所以你觉得我是在玩弄你？”  
  
“哈？”埃迪搞不懂剧情的发展方向了。  
  
“对不起，是我的疏忽。“毒液诚恳地道歉，可是因为那纯粹邪恶的长相，看上去加倍瘆人，“你把自己给了我，我却没有送过你任何东西。”  
  
“你从哪里得出的结论？”  
  
毒液思索了片刻，然后用一本正经地语气说：“我的心。”  
  
“我等一下一定要把那该死的电视机扔掉。”  
  
毒液的黑汁从埃迪的皮肤底下渗出来朝胸口聚拢。先是一根，再是一根，相互纠缠着拧到一起，好像破土而出的嫩芽在埃迪的心脏处开出了一朵黑色的玫瑰花。  
  
埃迪目瞪口呆地盯着那支花，无声地骂了句“操”。  
  
毒液献宝似得凑上前：“这个时候我们是不是应该接吻了？”虽然他不明白人类在求爱时为何对植物的生殖器情有独钟，但他还是愉快地吐着舌头等待埃迪主动吻上来。  
  
埃迪逃避地看向别处。开什么玩笑，让他自己把脑袋塞进毒液的大嘴巴里吗？这个能叫做接吻吗？根本就是进食吧！  
  
毒液见他的人类迟迟没有动作，便主动抬起舌尖舔了舔埃迪饱满的嘴唇。一股酥麻从嘴唇蔓延开来嗡地一下冲上头顶，埃迪的瞳孔猛地缩小，心跳快得连胸口的玫瑰花都跟着颤抖。  
  
_你知道我不会伤害你的，埃迪。_  
  
毒液把头部缩小，再缩小，最后缩得只有一个拳头般大小。他舌头的尺寸现在看上去和一根水果味的蛇形软糖差不多了，毫无威胁性，甚至还有点可爱。小毒液贴到埃迪脸上，舌头从埃迪唇间滑进去，埃迪的眉头微微皱着，却没有拒绝，反而顺从地张开了嘴迎接他的共生体。  
  
毒液几乎把整根舌头都伸了进去，獠牙离埃迪的唇瓣很近，近得连一片纸都塞不下。交缠的舌头腻死人地顺滑，直到感到嘴里的舌头正放肆地往他喉咙里钻，埃迪惊得瑟缩了一下，毒液才退出去，接着在他的下唇上轻轻咬了一口。  
  
“你干什么？”埃迪生气地说，尝到了舌头上的血腥味。  
  
“你的嘴唇看上去很好吃。”因为缩成了幼齿的模样，毒液嘶哑的嗓音听上去都变细了，像个持宠而娇的小怪物。  
  
埃迪的伤口很快长好了，唇瓣上还留着些许血渍，毒液把它们舔掉，说：“我强迫你交配了，你应该为此感到愤怒的，但下次我还是会这么做。”  
  
这话还不如不说。  
  
“为什么呢？我自然是要照顾你的情绪的。”毒液似乎听到了埃迪的想法，“既然这样我们就继续吧！”  
  
毒液膨胀开来，恢复了那令人恐惧的体型。埃迪心想又要来了，他的屁股里还插着这东西的一部分呢，他都不明白干他的屁股有什么值得毒液感兴趣的。  
  
“因为这样你很舒服。”毒液回答他脑子里的问题，“你舒服的时候，我也会感觉很棒。”  
  
“你快闭嘴吧！”  
  
话音落下，埃迪的臀部就被高高托起，连带着那根被他捂热的黑色触手一同从他的身体里抽了出来。空洞的肉穴因为突然失去而恋恋不舍地蠕动，肠液被从内部带出来，甚至还连着一道色情的黏丝，断开后，啪地糊在穴口周围。埃迪哼了一声，刚想再说什么，就被一声脆响打断——毒液用插过他的触手在他紧实的屁股上抽了一下，接着再次狠狠地干了进去。  
  
击碎一个人的意志往往只需要一秒。它可以是暴力，可以是羞辱，可以是愚蠢的告白，也可以是无法招架的欲望。  
  
太……太深了。  
  
埃迪仰起头剧烈地抽搐了一下，撑大泛红的穴口应激地咬紧了体内的触手。毒液在他体内动起来，共生体轻易找准了人类被肠黏膜覆盖的那个小小的，让所有男人都不愿承认会对挨操上瘾的腺体。这个神奇的构造似乎证明了男人之所以要变得强壮且充满攻击性就是为了保护他们生来淫荡的秘密一样。  
  
埃迪的每一处皮肤都散发着情欲的热气。毒液一寸一寸地从内部把他拓开，触手吮吸他饱满胸部上的乳头。深入骨髓的快感一波又一波地从他的屁股顺着中枢向后脑扩散。这是一种单纯的快感，和意志毫无关系，是身体不知羞耻的反应。巨大的触手挤在他股间不断出入，捣弄着那个湿润的甬道。而埃迪的肠子就像一张饥饿的嘴不停地把侵犯他的东西吞到深处，缠着他，挽留他，试图哀求更多。  
  
毒液以不容抗拒的速度和力道把他的人类干成了一个失去理智的荡妇。触手一下下磨过那一点，埃迪神智不清地呻吟，感到自己即将在这绵长的快感里崩坏。他被毒液举在半空，表皮爬满了树叶脉络般流动的黑色黏汁，他的膝盖折向胸口，双手举在头顶，后穴在不断的操干下已经彻底松开，摆出了盛情邀请的姿态。  
  
源源不断的前精顺着性器流的满肚子都是，他根本没法控制这个。男人的屌和他的脑子是分开思考的，况且如果男人的屌拥有智商的话恐怕也是个负数。当然这话说得好像埃迪真正的大脑现在还有空闲思考似的。  
  
触手又在他体内涨大了一圈，被填满的胀痛感从下身传来，埃迪甚至能感受到那根东西的形状。他觉得自己的肠子可能要破了，这种被从内而外撕开的恐慌，竟然还带点说不出来的刺激。他受虐似的承受了一会儿，直到真的忍不住了，才大声恳求毒液缩小一点。  
  
共生体对他宿主身体的极限恐怕比其本人还要了解。毒液不管不顾地往外拔出，再次找准角度干了进去，重重地撞上脆弱的前列腺，埃迪被这一下插的浑身发抖，呻吟都发不出，眼睛里全是雾气，什么也看不清楚。  
  
痛苦和欢愉在他脸上交错，却偏偏离巅峰就差那么一点。如果能射出来的话就好了。这个想法一旦滋生，便如病毒般不断扩散。他被扣在一起的手无力的晃动，想要抓住些什么，可他连抚摸一下自己都做不到，只能不知廉耻地夹紧自己的肉穴。  
  
埃迪被打桩一样的抽插干的要融化了，整个人好像从水里捞出来似的。毒液的黏汁狠狠夹了下他的乳头，埃迪反射的挺起胸来，脖子暴露在空气中，汗水划过一道道深红地吸痕，隐没在那些不停欺负他的黑色的组织里。  
  
每一次插入，透明的液体都从前端的精孔处被操出来，甩得到处都是。埃迪被操得懵了，脚背弓紧，手指揪在一起，肌肉全部绷了起来，即将濒临高潮。  
  
与他结合的毒液熟知他身体每一阶段的改变，他感受到他的人类即将迎来他此生最激烈的高潮。粗大的触手抽出时带着肠肉向外拉扯，再被狠狠地碾回去，多余的小触手们啪啪打着埃迪的屁股，大开大合的操干更是带上了几分粗暴。埃迪连呼吸都在哆嗦，肠壁死死绞紧了内部的触手，就这么被自己的共生体硬生生操射了。阴茎猛然喷发，射得胸前乱七八糟，有几股还射到了他自己的脸上。  
  
埃迪虚脱地安静下来，直到他感到屁股里蠢蠢欲动的触手正往他的肠道里灌入一波又一波微凉的液体。这彻底超出了他的理解范畴，当他意识到的时候，他几乎是尖叫着问出来：“你他妈的还可以射精？”  
  
“这是你之前射出来的，我只是想让你的体验更逼真。”毒液说，“如果你想知道我是怎么收集你的精液……”  
  
“……不！我一点也不想知道！完全不想！”所以他是被‘自己’给内射了是吗？  
  
他为什么要问这个？笨嘴！  
  
埃迪无语地瞪着天花板，被巨大的震惊和羞耻从头淹没到脚后跟。虽然不想承认，但是和毒液做爱确实超过了他以往的任何一次体验。埃迪很快接受了这个事实，就像当初轻易接受了自己被一个外星人寄生了那样。  
  
“放我下去，我需要清理，不然会拉肚子的。”  
  
毒液轻轻把埃迪放到地上，黏汁迅速缩回了他的身体里。埃迪试了两次才颤颤巍巍地站起来挪到浴室，一屁股坐在马桶上。被操得熟烂还未合拢的肉穴在冷空气里抽动，用力一挤，精液混杂着操干时灌进去的空气咕噜噜地淌出来。  
  
“我恨你。“埃迪捂着脸说。  
  
_其实我可以试着消化它们。_  
  
“闭嘴！”  
  
毒液的触手从他的尾椎里冒出来，轻而易举的探进去，尖端弯曲，勾弄着层层叠叠的肠肉。埃迪抖了一下，伸手想要把他抓出来，转念一想拒绝也没什么用，就随他去了。毒液先前进入的太深，残留在深处的精液一时半会儿没法弄出来。埃迪丢脸丢够了，也顾不上什么羞耻心，大大咧咧地叉着腿指挥道：“你撑开转一转……操，没让你戳我的前列腺！啊……你别乱动了，弄点水……弄点水应该容易出来……”  
  
埃迪慌张地夹紧屁股。感受到他受缩的腰腹，毒液知道他嘴上这么说，其实是又有了快感。共生体伸出触手，贴心地打开了热水，等水蓄的差不多了，伸出来的触手黏在浴室的瓷砖墙上用力一拉，把埃迪抛进了浴缸。  
  
“咳咳。”埃迪猝不及防呛了口水，差点把肺给咳出来，鼻腔里火烧火燎般难受。毒液此时已经把他的腿架在了浴缸边上，一坨黏液垫在他屁股下将他抬高，一根触手插进后穴里，慢慢将肠道里的精液挖出来。来回插入的时候带进去了些许热水，高过体温的烫感，刺激得埃迪直抖。  
  
“该死的，你到底是在清理还是想再来一次？”  
  
水放得不深，埃迪半躺不躺地泡在热水里，后面被小幅度地抠挖，早就硬的发疼。埋在肠道里的触手勾起来顶着前列腺，爽得埃迪重重地吸了一口气。肉穴在热水里经过一番折腾，仿佛要融化，温顺地吞吃着毒液的组织，不过轻轻一点刺激，阴茎就跟失禁一样滴着水。  
  
热水带来的高温蒸得埃迪像一团湿哒哒的肉味果冻，下半身泡在水里，抽插时灌进去的热水，越送越深，到后来肚子看上去都有些鼓了，皮肤烫的惊人，仿佛发高烧似的，连一根手指都抬不起来。  
  
毒液用自己的组织包裹着他，头从埃迪的身后探出来，看上去竟有那么点像情人之间的拥抱。下一秒，埃迪被大力翻过去，粗大的触手在肠道里碾过一圈。那刺激实在是太强烈了，好像通便全身，把他的理智挖了一个洞，填满了渴望被干到死的犯贱快感。他挣扎的脚踢松了浴缸塞，几乎是瘫痪般趴在浴缸边缘，膝盖不停打滑。黏液从皮肤里渗出来射到瓷砖墙上如同一张黑色蛛网，而他是黏在网中心等待被吃干抹净的猎物，翘起的屁股将含着巨大触手的通红肉穴暴露得一清二楚。  
  
毒液舔着他脆弱的脖子，沿着喉结一路滑到挂着水珠的乳头上来回拨弄。触手打桩般干的肠道痉挛似的缩紧，又被不知疲倦地干到敞开，简直要把人操坏了。埃迪一开始还能咬牙忍着，后面实在受不了了，被操的发出啜泣似的低叫。  
  
触手拍击臀部发出啪啪地脆响，刚刚灌进肚子里的水也随着操干从后穴里漏出来，淌得埃迪下面泛滥成灾。他的头顶在浴缸边缘，睁眼就能看见自己微凸的小腹，好像被操到怀孕了一样。这个想法让他羞耻的浑身发麻，腿根绷紧，脚趾卷曲，肠道拼命地绞紧。  
  
他逃避似的闭上眼睛，胸口爬满了毒液的组织，乳头被包裹在蠕动的黏胶下磨得发硬发疼。时间观念逐渐变得模糊，欲望接手了一切，被快感浸淫的埃迪产生了一种错觉，仿佛他们从世界之初就开始做爱，而且会永远地做下去。  
  
毒液来回舔着埃迪凹陷的椎骨，每当在尾椎处停留的时候，埃迪都会不自觉地抖一下。雄性本能的征服欲获得了极大的满足，红着眼被他操熟了的男人非常美味，美味到他想把他由内到外地舔个遍，干个透。于是他更加快速并用力地抽送，触手搅着柔软的肠肉，舌头顺着俩人交合的边缘硬生生地挤了进去。  
  
埃迪的身体剧烈地弹跳了一下，发了疯似的挣扎，他两腿大开，充血的肉穴被撑到了极致，整个人瘫在毒液的组织里，口水混着汗水拉得下巴和锁骨上全是粘丝。毒液的舌头拉扯着穴口的边缘，埃迪像是马上就要被撕裂，哀叫着往前爬，却被死死按住操的浑身痉挛，前面射出来一些稀薄的精水，后面却像是还没有结束高潮似的不断收紧。  
  
毒液变本加厉的用舌头和触手前后干着他，不间断地磨到他敏感的腺体，很快埃迪就溃不成军地哭了出来，断断续续地求饶，毒液却还不肯放过他。意识到自己被他的共生体操哭了，埃迪恨不得能立刻失去意识。可惜他的身体像是拼死要跟他作对到底，被榨干的阴茎已经射不出半点东西，可是想射的欲望却一点也没有减轻。  
  
埃迪紧绷的神经越拉越细，当毒液再一次撞上他的前列腺时，埃迪用不成调的哑嗓用力骂道：“操……你的……！”一股淡黄色的液体从阴茎里涌出来，稀里哗啦地洒在了浴缸壁上。  
  
居然被干到失禁了。  
  
埃迪的自尊心在这一刻彻底碎成了渣。  
  
直到毒液心满意足地结束了这场性事，埃迪早就被干得晕了过去。而操进肚子里的水，因为失去了堵塞它们的东西，混着精液一起，淅淅沥沥地全部漏了出来……  
  
  
第二天醒来的时候，外面已经天黑了。埃迪躺在柔软干燥的被褥里，大脑一片空白，足足过了十分钟才回过神来。昨天晚上的种种立刻充满了他的脑子，他恨不得找一个地缝钻进去，或者一把火烧掉那个罪魁祸首。  
  
_这太不友好了，埃迪。_  
  
毒液的声音在脑内说道，埃迪噌地一下从床上坐起，下一秒又痛苦地摔回被子里。  
  
_昨天可是我把你洗干净塞到被子里的。_  
  
“昨天也是你把我干到大小便失禁的！”埃迪扶着屁股，难受地在床上哼哼，“你是个毫无廉耻的外星魔鬼。”  
  
黑色毒汁盖住埃迪的腰部，给予他全部的支撑。埃迪终于能够顺利爬起来，虽然他的双腿仍在不停打颤。  
  
_我饿了。_ 毒液说， _从昨晚到现在我们还没有进过食。_  
  
“怎么就没有饿死你？”埃迪骂骂咧咧地套上衣服，认命地小步挪进厨房。然而冰箱是空的，除了餐桌上乱七八糟吃剩的残羹外，这个屋子里没有别的食物了。“我有时候真的怀疑我很快连这间公寓都要住不起了。”  
  
_如果你同意我晚上出去觅食，就不会落到这个地步。别担心，就算你穷困潦倒，我也不会离开你的。_  
  
“真贴心。”埃迪抬起酸痛的胳膊龇牙咧嘴地把自己套进帽衫里，“等到了那一天我一定把你卖出去换钱。或许从今晚开始你可以学学杂技表演。”  
  
他把钥匙和钱包揣进兜里，打开门走出去。对门的摇滚男正在屋外和女伴接吻道别。  
  
浓妆艳抹的女人看了埃迪一眼：“这个天气裹得像个被套，你是不是有病啊？”说完，女人自顾自的大笑起来，踩着马丁靴踢踢踏踏地走了。  
  
_我可以吃掉这个女人吗？_  
  
如果下次我们在街上遇见她的话。埃迪在心里说，更重要的是你不要在我身上留下那么多印子！  
  
他抹了把脸上的汗，刚转身就听到身后的摇滚男用一种极为暧昧的声音冲他说：“嘿，老兄，你昨晚很猛啊，就是那个，你女朋友整整叫了一晚上。有机会教我几招啊……喂……”  
  
埃迪头也不回的跑了。  
  
  
  
“我恨死你了。“  
  
_下次我堵住你的嘴就是了。_  
  
“操你自己吧！”  
  
  
  
  
Fin


End file.
